


The Constellation of Leo... and Kate

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jim is an old romantic, Love Actually References, M/M, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock share a romantic moment.<br/>(Because everybody needs some Kate and Leo in their lifes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constellation of Leo... and Kate

**Author's Note:**

> One can't miss Titanic and Love Actually from his/her life, really.

It was Jim’s idea, of course. He always told he’d only watched this astonishingly old Terran movie over and over again because he deeply enjoyed that most exciting scene of the gigantic ship sinking – even when he came up with his idea. Since Spock never actually could resist his bondmate, he was easily persuaded into doing it, too.

‘Do you trust me?’ Jim asked softly.

‘I place every confidence in you.’

Jim opened Spock’s arms, their fingertips touching. They were standing in front of the captain's chair with the whole universe before them.

‘All right. Open your eyes,’ he whispered into Spock’s pointy ears. He loved those pointy ears.

‘We are moving through the constellation of Leo right now,’ Spock stated. ‘However, I must remind you there is no such constellation as Kate.’

‘Don’t be a spoilsport or I’ll exchange you for Leo.’

‘The general wisdom is that, in the end, there isn't just one person for each of us. And Leo is already taken, same as you are. Kate would not approve of the exchange, nor would I.’

Jim grinned into the Vulcan’s shoulder. ‘Fair enough, you tricky bastard.’


End file.
